Closure
by sg11985
Summary: Jack when he gets back from the planet Cold Lazarus


Title: Closure  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: One  
Spoilers: Cold Lazarus  
Categories: Hmm...friendship, UST, I guess (again, depends on your projection!)  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: G  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Jack when he gets back from the planet.   
Archive Permissions: Abydos Gate only  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 27 KB  
Authors Note: OK. Not sure if I really like this much...but see what you guys think. For Feather, Allison, Sam, Hoodat, Em and Karen. Thank you for all your lovely feedback guys!!

8/10/02 (Re-published as has been sitting around on my hard drive for far too long unread!)

SGSGSGSGSG

Sitting in my lab I hear the words I've been waiting for for the past two hours.  
'Off world activation!'  
I run out of the lab to the elevator and down to level 28. Once on the control room I see the Colonel stepping through the gate, and with a hint of happiness on his face.  
General Hammond steps up next to me.  
'Welcome back Colonel.'  
'Thank you sir.'  
That's it. No words of debriefing, just keeping it simple. I meet the Colonel's eyes and smile. To my great relief he smiles back, then leaves the gate room to go change. Just knowing he's OK is enough for me. I just needed to know.

SGSGSGSGSG

After getting changed I wander over to Danny's office.  
'Hey Daniel.'  
'Hey Jack, how ya doin?'  
'I'm good.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, really,' I reply truthfully. 'It's weird, but seeing "him" again allowed me to move on I think.'  
'That's great Jack. What did you guys talk about on the planet?'  
'Oh, this and that. Just what Charlie was like when he was little, stuff we used to do together, you know.'  
'That must have been nice.'  
'It was.'  
Silence, just for a little while. Daniel goes back to reading a book and I sit and gather my thoughts.  
'So, you wanna go out for a drink tonight?'  
'Sure. You gonna ask Sam and Teal'c?'  
'I'll ask Carter, but Teal'c still hasn't been cleared to leave the base yet.'  
'OK. Meet you in the locker room in say...30 minutes?'  
'Cool, see you then.'  
Getting off that hideously uncomfortable stool I turn and walk out of the office in the direction of Carter's lab.

SGSGSGSGSG

Looking at one of the crystals under the microscope reveals nothing to me. Hardly surprising seeing as it isn't one of the alive ones. Footsteps approach from down the corridor and slow as they approach the open door to my lab. Looking up slightly I see the Colonel standing in the doorway.  
'Hey sir.'  
'Hey Carter.'  
He steps fully into the room and grabs a stool opposite me. I switch off the desk lamp and turn to face him fully.  
'You OK sir?'  
'Yeah, I'm good.'  
'Are ya sure?'  
'Yes Carter! I'm fine. Really.'  
'That's good to hear sir. We were worried about you.'  
He looks a little shy all of a sudden.  
'Thanks.'  
Looking up at me he smiles, and I return the gesture.  
'So, Daniel wants to know if you're gonna come out for a drink tonight?'  
'Sure, why not.'  
'Cool. We're meeting in the locker room in 30 minutes.'  
'I'll be there.'  
He looks like he's about to get up to leave.  
'Sir.'  
He lowers back down onto the stool again.  
'Yeah?'  
'If you want to talk about what happened, you know, I'm always here.'  
'Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me.'  
'That's OK. It's just, I know how it feels to lose someone your so close to, ya know?'  
'Yeah, I know.'  
There's a part of me that can't seem to stop smiling, and that part f me seems to think it's a really good idea to touch my CO on the hand. So I do. I put my hand on top if his for just a moment.  
'Good,' I reply as I take my hand away again.  
'Good.'  
It's a little awkward, but in another strange way, nice.  
'So, see you in 30 minutes then sir.'  
'Yeah, 30 minutes.  
He stands up slowly, winks at me, then turns around and leaves.  
I'm really looking forward to going out tonight. Really looking forward to it.

SGSGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and as always...FEEDBACK me:)


End file.
